


Resolutions

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi okay so this is a superfamily fic. I want this story to be good, so I don't know how frequently I'll be updating this. Also note that the chapters are not going to accurately or nicely split the story up because I'll just be adding to the story whenever I feel like there's enough to add.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just an introduction and quite a bit of time in the story will have passed between then and the second chapter (like 6/5 years just a heads up)

Peter remembered looking up at man, his hands on his shoulders, looking pleadingly at the lady who had been taking care of him for the past few months. He felt uncomfortable, unwelcome as he always had in this house.

"He's really a great kid." The man had said.

"He nearly blew up our kitchen."

"Gonna be a genius one day." 

"I'm sorry, we don't want him.

\- 

Back in Tony's car for the second time that year. The man let out a heavy sigh, beating his fists angrily against the steering wheel before starting the engine. Peter sat silent for a long time, understanding and yet not understanding, a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. He watched his surroundings become a blur as they sped down the road, glancing occasionally at Tony and then down at his hands.

"I'm sorry no one wants me." He croaked finally.

At that, he was flung sideways as Tony swerved off the road into the grass, slamming on his brakes. He was forced forward and pushed back, his eyes crossing, hit with a wave of nausea. Tony buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with what seemed like laughter. Peter frowned as his dizziness faded, not understanding what was so funny. But when the man pulled away, the boy saw that Tony had been crying. He dug the edges of his palms into his eyes, gritting his teeth, and stayed like that for a while.

Eventually he reached back and resting a comforting hand on Peter's knee.

"You're okay, kid." He said with a hoarse laugh. 

They were silent after that. Tony made his way home after dropping Peter off back at the boy's home, somehow managing to skip every bar he saw on the way home with only a glimpse and a sigh in frustration as his throat started to burn for it.

-

When Tony finally stumbled through the front door, sober but weak, Steve was already there. Tony greeted him with a sight nod and a twitch of a smile, loosening his tie and shoving past him toward the kitchen.

"How was work?" Steve called after him, following him into the next room.

"Absolutely ridiculous, as always. I did not sign up for this." Tony grunted, nearly slamming down his coffee mug, tense in his hands. He stared into the empty contents of the cup for a while, the muslces in his back knotting as he gripped the edge of the table. After a moment, cool arms pressed gently against his, and Steve nuzzled his chin into Tony's shoulder.

"Is it that kid again? Peter?" He asked. Tony sighed, turning around in Steve's arms to face him. 

"Even if I could find a family that'll let him stay, they don't deserve him." He cursed under his breath. Steve's grip around his waist tightened and he leaned down to kiss his jaw, neck, shoulder. Tony tilted his head and closed his eyes.

"You'll... find... someone." Steve mumbled between kisses, working on the buttons down his shirt and moving on to his belt. 

Tony let him distract him, let him lead him to the bedroom. He knew that he'd be up most of the night thinking about it, but he let Steve believe he could make him do otherwise. Besides, it was nice and he enjoyed the company.


	2. Chapter 2

This went on for seven years.

Peter hunched back in the shot gun of Tony’s car, arms crossed and legs up on the dashboard. [Now](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvelobsessions/drafts) 14, now at a loss for words and apologies, for he’d run out. He was tired, exhausted. The quiet that fell between the two was needed. But he thought he could feel his presence next to Tony becoming unwelcome, a nuisance, as it should have been a long time ago. Outside, the trees blurred and formed together, the dashed lines became one, ongoing destination to nowhere.

“Are you hungry?” Tony chanced a glance over at Peter, who pulled his hood down over his face and slumped further in his seat.

“No.” He mumbled. 

“Are you sure?”

“Mr. Stark, can you just take me… home.”

“Fine, fine.” Tony complied, raising his hands off the steering wheel in defense.

Peter wanted out of the car as soon as possible. He felt suffocated, though with what he had no idea. 

But when they pulled into the driveway, Tony pushed Peter back in his seat. The boy waited patiently, watching the man’s facial expression tense in[frustration](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvelobsessions/drafts) as he thought of what to say. Finally he sighed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

“Peter, when you get into trouble like this, they call me before they call that…that fucking home. They look for me to come get you. They see you as my responsibility, not theirs. So forgive me if-” 

“Im sorry,” Peter interrupted, “I didn’t mean to get pegged on you like this.”

“That’s not what I meant, I…”

But Peter had already slammed the door of his car, swinging his book bag onto his back. Before he could even reach the door, a somewhat heavy man tattooed with a permanent scowl came out, grabbing the kid by his hood and dragging him into the house, screaming obscene punishments in his ear.

Peter knew Mr. Harlin enough by now to know that he had good intentions, but he was not by any means cut out for his [job](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvelobsessions/drafts).  
\--  
Tony watched from his car with pained eyes.  
—  
Peter had grown ashamed by the amount of times Wade had gotten the two of them in trouble. Not because it nearly always involved the police, but because Mr. Stark had never failed to bail out Peter and bitterly Wade, though it wasn’t his job. And all he had to do to was fix the number on his form. But he never did, and Peter didn’t understand that. Perhaps even Tony himself didn’t understand.

***

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

 Peter clutched at his churning stomach tightly but didn’t say anything, knowing he could eat at the house.

“The weed wasn’t, the weed isn’t, its not mine I swear. I wouldn’t, you know i wouldn’t, drugs, I-I-don’t, you know I don’t” he cursed as his tongue tied.

Tony turned the music down.

“I know.”

Winding roads. Peter calmed down.

“Sir?”

“Hm?”

“I think you took a wrong turn.”

“No I didn’t.”

The music blared again.

The drive lasted 20 minutes longer and Tony pulled into a driveway Peter didn’t recognize.

“Where-” 

“Please don’t ask me questions about my house, I find them more exhausting than my actual job. ” Tony tugged on Peter to get out of the car and pushed him towards the front door.

“Steve!” He called as he dragged Peter into the house. “Ste- oh hi, there you are. “

“Hi,” A tall, blonde man came in from a hallway to the side, wiping oily hands on his jeans. He looked flustered, pointing to the hallway he’d just come out of, eyes not leaving Peter. “I was in the- I was just- your car needed… Tony, who is this?” 

“Steve, Peter. Peter, Steve. I mean, you can call him Mr. Rogers if you want, but that just reminds me of that old tattooed guy with the sweaters and that’s not how I like picturing my boyfriend.” 

“Peter.” Steve echoed, breaking into a warming smile that made Peter less fidgety. He shook his hand, even though he already felt like he’d met him. Even though he felt like he'd known him for a good bit of his life. 

“Nice to meet you.” He said. 

"I figured Peter needed a change of scenery, so I thought he could crash here tonight." Tony said as he led them into the next room, the living room. Peter turned to him, about to protest, knowing that probably wasn't the best idea, but the welcoming grin Steve responded with made him shut his mouth. 

So what if it wasn't a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short

Tony knew that Steve was already fond of Peter from what he'd told him over the years after hard days at work. But now, as he watched the two talk over empty dinner plates, he could see Peter growing on Steve, and at that he felt a silver lining melt over his heart. But he frowned, making a note nite to make a habit out of this. 

"I took art in high school too! Not photography, I was more into drawing and painting. But yeah, that's awesome."

"And he has a natural a in his ap physics class. That's what Im proud of." Tony cut in, walking around and grabbing Peter's shoulders from behind. He wondered for a moment if "proud" was the right word to use. But the welling in his chest and the beam spreading across his face told him it was.

"You never told me you were a science man, Mr. Stark?" Peter said. Steve choked on his drink at that.

"He's turned my entire garage into his own lab."

"I left enough room for your motorcycle!" Tony scoffs defensively.

"He's into mechanics and technology. I hardly see him anymore." Steve said, turning his attention back to the boy in front of him, who nodded with a laugh as if being able to imagine Tony locking himself in his lab with his metal and robots.

-

Steve set up Peter in the guest room down the hall, pointing out the bathroom and giving him the remote to the tv and quadruple checking to make sure he had everything he needed and lingering by the door way longer than deemed necessary, just smiling at Peter, and he didn't mind that. Not at all. It was an assurance he wasn't used to, that cacooned him in a comfort he was afraid of getting comfortable in.

"Goodnight." Tony popped his head in the door. Peter breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Good... Night. And thank-thank you. For dinner. And, you know. I-I...thanks." He concluded as Tony raised up a hand to silence him. He drummed his fingers on the side of the door absently, smiled, and then turned to leave, walking down the hall to his own room.

-

In the back bedroom, Tony clawed relentlessly and hopelessly at Steve's shirt.

"Tony, no. Peter's in the next room." Steve said, pulling away the other man's hands. Tony responded seemingly more encouraged than he was before, getting up to straddle his waist, which surprisingly wasn't objected.

"He's asleep, I promise. Relax." He said in exasperation. Steve smiled, trying to focus on the man above him and not let his eyes roll into the back of his head as Tony rolled his hips into him. He didn't try to resist, and with each kiss that he sent down Steve's neck, it became more and more impossible.

But then something flashed across Steve's face that Tony didn't quite catch, and just like that he was tugging on him to get off. 

What just happened? Tony had done something, he must have, but what had he done?

Steve groaned, swatting at the man above him, who pouted obliviously.

"What? Steve..."

"No, no, never mind." Steve said, turning on his side to get Tony off him, then turning on his other side so that his back faced him stubbornly, mumbling something along the lines of "I don't want to anymore."

Tony sighed in irritation, but didn't have the energy to be a dick about it. Steve's job overworked him immenseIy and was probably starting to get to him. Sometimes he would come home seemingly fine, but one little thing would set him off and start an argument between the two. It didn't happen often, but it was starting to have a pattern.

And to be quite honest, Tony probably had done something just then, he just wasn't aware of it.

He felt Steve stiffened against the touch of his hand sliding up his shoulders, but rather than pull away, he wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed his face into his broad back. Steve's muscles stretched and relaxed more with each deepening breath, and Tony's heart beat in sync with every rise and fall, dizzying himself into a half sleep.

It hit him then, as it did often. What Steve meant to him. How he balanced him, made him better.

The thought of the war that would become of them if they weren't together overwhelmed Tony, pushing a lump into his throat. He buried himself deeper into Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

No response. 

Silence overcame their bedroom. Tony's muscles relaxed, and he drifted after a long while.

"I love you,Tony." Steve croaked.


End file.
